Mullroy
Mullroy was a marine in the British Royal Navy, and was stationed at Port Royal in the Caribbean under Commodore James Norrington's command. He was often seen serving alongside his fellow marine, Murtogg. Although he served as a marine, Mullroy himself admitted he couldn't actually swim. He later became part of the East India Trading Company and ultimately became a pirate in Hector Barbossa's crew on the Black Pearl. Biography Royal marine guarding the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] from "Mr. Smith".]] At the time of Norrington's promotion ceremony held at Fort Charles, Mullroy and Murtogg were assigned the task of guarding the dock at which the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] was berthed. Although they carried out their duty loyally, they proved little match for the trickery of Captain Jack Sparrow, and ended up engaged in conversation with the pirate aboard the HMS Interceptor. Although dutiful, they both proved incapable of rescuing Elizabeth Swann when she fell from atop the fort's battlements, forcing Jack to dive into the ocean to save her. Mullroy subsequently tried to curry favor with the Commodore by handing him Sparrow's effects, when Norrington and his men attempted to arrest the pirate.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Following the capture of Elizabeth by the crew of the Black Pearl, the Royal Navy set up a search, and Mullroy and Murtogg were stationed aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. They participated in the fight against Hector Barbossa's undead pirates aboard the vessel, sharing a brotherly handshake before charging into battle, and survived the conflict. They were part of the assembly that was to witness Jack Sparrow's execution and had apparently received a promotion as both he and Murtogg now sported white wigs, though Jack was spared the hangman's noose by the efforts of Will Turner. The pair were later assigned to guard Port Royal prison. While there, they were able to thwart an escape attempted by Ragetti and Pintel. guarding the Dead Man's Chest from Jack Sparrow.]] East India Trading Company soldier Around the time the Flying Dutchman was commanded by Admiral James Norrington, Mullroy and Murtogg served the East India Trading Company. When they first saw the Dutchman's crewmen, both soldiers were was frightened by their appearances. They were tasked with guarding the Dead Man's Chest, training cannons on it to prevent Davy Jones from regaining control of his ship. The chest was ultimately stolen by Jack Sparrow while Mullroy argued the representation of the "fish people" with Murtogg. The two then abandoned their post as without the Chest there was no more need to guard it and swung over to the Black Pearl together, crashing into the side of the ship and allowing the newly wedded Elizabeth Turner to use their rope to swing to the Dutchman.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End , with Pintel, Ragetti and Marty, as pirates.]] Pirate Afterwards, the two put on pirate attire and joined in celebrating the death of Lord Cutler Beckett. Though Ragetti and Pintel noticed them, the two didn't seem to care and didn't harm them. They remained aboard as crew members during and following Barbossa's second mutiny , though joined Pintel, Ragetti and Marty in confronting Barbossa over this course of action. Nevertheless, they appeared set to remain aboard. His further fate is unknown Personality and traits Mullroy was considered to be highly skeptical of superstition, and regarded his partner's insistence that the Black Pearl was a real ship with derision. However, after fighting against the undead pirates, Mullroy appeared to alter his opinions. When Cotton's parrot dirtied Mullroy's jacket with its droppings, Mullroy was content to leave it there when Murtogg told him it was a sign of good luck--soon after, Murtogg's face was dirtied by the parrot, and Mullroy wiped the droppings from his face onto his jacket. Behind the scenes *Mullroy was portrayed by Angus Barnett in The Curse of the Black Pearl and At World's End. *Mullroy and Murtogg are seen as the "heroic" counterpoints to the piratical duo Pintel and Ragetti, who have been likened to such classic pairings as Laurel and Hardy and R2-D2 and C-3PO from the Star Wars saga. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Breakout!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:East India Trading Company soldiers Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Royal marines